Malfoy Celebrations
by laurendramioneforever
Summary: Draco and Hermione Malfoy have 5 main celebrations each year. In this fanfiction we can see what they are and how they celebrate them this year, 5 years after they got together. (This is a really bad summary because I didn't know what to put but please read.) Thanks muchly :3 DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1 - Will you be my Valentine?

Chapter 1 – Valentines day

Hermione has been working her ass off lately. So much that she forgot it was Valentine's day. She had brought Draco a present but she had forgotten what day it was today. She didn't even remember when Draco had booked her half the day off instead of the whole.

Hermione works as a Mediwitch so she has a very busy life helping people. She began an argument with Draco when he told her that he had wanted her to take a break for the day. They spent a long time arguing about it until Hermione was too tired to fight anymore. They came to an agreement that Draco book half the day off.

When Hermione was told, on Valentine's Day, that she had the entire day free and that she had to leave, she became pretty grouchy at first. They insisted that she should go home so she eventually did . . . reluctantly  
>"But I don't want to leave yet, I haven't seen everyone." Hermione fought,<br>"It's fine we have plenty of people who can check the other patients, you need to go home and rest." Her boss told her,  
>"Yeah but they will be expecting me," She replied,<br>"You will see them tomorrow don't worry," She answered back. "Just go home and chill for a change."  
>"Fine." Hermione gave up. She gathered her coat and took off to the office where there was a fireplace that she could floo home from. She took some powder and flooed home.<br>When she arrived at her house, she saw that there were rose petals on the floor. She looked at it confused. She put her things down on the sofa and followed the path of roses. When she finally entered the bedroom, she saw that the whole room was full of roses and she gasped at the sight that was in front of her. She turned around the room and saw a glass rose on the dressing table and walked over to it and realised that there was a little note attached to it:

_Dear my Beautiful Wife,  
>Happy Valentine's Day!<em>

_This is our 5th Valentine's together so I was thinking that I should do something extra special for my extra special wife. (I know all mushy. Don't judge.)_

_I want you to wear the dress I brought you. You'll find it on the bed. Once you have done that, come down into the garden._

_I will be waiting for you.  
>Love Draco<br>P.S: Hurry up, it will get cold soon and I don't want to be freezing my balls off._

Hermione laughed before continuing.

_P.P.S: Stop laughing, I'm serious._

This only made Hermione laugh more. She put the letter down and admired the glass rose. Every year, Draco brought her one of these and every year Hermione would place it in a vase on the dining room table so everyone can look at how beautiful they are.  
>She turned around and gasped when she saw the dress that he brought her. The dress was an emerald green and it was chiffon styled. The dress lay just above her knee caps and the neckline was just low enough to reveal the top curve of her breasts. It was also strapless and the heart-shaped neckline had silver beads sewn on it.<p>

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and she decided that Draco had good taste in dresses. She went into her wardrobe and put on some flats, which were sensible for the garden and comfortable on her feet. She reached for the top shelf and grabbed the green box with a silver bow on it. She opened it and smirked, happy with what she got him. She closed the box back up with her wand took off downstairs.  
>Once she got outside, Hermione could see that the sun was setting already. She scanned the garden until she spotted small candles on a table in the middle of the gazebo. The very same place where Draco had proposed to her. She walked over and could see Draco sitting down, looking at his hands. She started walking towards him and she got about half way before Draco noticed that her. As he stood up, she noticed that he was wearing black trousers with a white shirt and a tie that hanging loosely around his neck.<br>"You look beautiful." He states her as he scans her body from head to toe,  
>"You don't look too bad yourself." Hermione replied, liking the way his hair was messy and the way the half-assed knotted tie made him look sexier.<br>"I look a mess." He says,  
>"No, I like it." Hermione says huskily. She walks over to him and kisses him fiercely before pulling away.<br>"This is so beautiful." She says in awe,  
>"I thought I should do something special considering that it is our 5th Valentine's day." He says. "A romantic dinner in the garden at sunset."<br>"Did you do this all yourself?" Hermione asks.  
>"Do I look like the sort of person who knows all about this? . . . I asked Potter . . ." Draco mumbled the last bit, not happy that he had to ask Pothead for some help.<br>"You asked Harry? I bet he laughed and made fun of you." Hermione said with snort,  
>"Of course he did, it's Potter." Draco rolled his eyes,<br>"Well, I have a present for you." Hermione says as she passes him the gift, "I hope you like it."

Draco untied the ribbon and opens the lid.  
>"If you think I'm wearing these then you are sadly mistaken" Draco says, holding up the green set of lingerie.<br>"They're for me, idiot," Hermione said with a tut but then she smirks wickedly, "I thought you would like them on me. I know how much you love to dress me up"

Images of Hermione in nothing but the green satin ran through Draco's mind.

"Why didn't you surprise me with these later? I'd much rather unwrap you than a box," he said, his voice lower than usual,  
>Hermione bent down and whispered into Draco's ear, "Don't you prefer it when I'm not wearing any underwear?"<p>

Draco released a quiet moan at what she meant. Hermione winked at him and went to sit down at the other end of the table.  
>"So what are we having for dinner?" Hermione asked,<br>"We can always skip dinner and get right to dessert," Draco replied huskily as he appeared behind her.  
>Hermione let out a small giggle before replying, "No, I am enjoying this,"<p>

Draco growls impatiently in response as he walks back to his chair.  
>"Fucking tease . . ." Draco mumbled as he sat down.<p>

They were both presented with a delicious meal, Hermione's favourite dish: Salmon Steaks and Vegetables, which were cooked by the house elves.  
>Hermione used to be against the house elves working. She and Draco used to argue about it all of the time until one day, she made Draco agree that he would give them proper clothes and also give the elves the opportunity to leave. The house elves had reluctantly accepted the clothes but they still wanted to work here. Hermione promised that they would have a few holiday breaks for their hard work.<br>"This is lovely. Thank you for planning this." Hermione says leaning over the table to give Draco a kiss.  
>"You are very welcome." Draco responds after the kiss.<br>Once the courses of the meal were eaten, the plates were washed and put away and strawberries and cream were propped onto the table.

A playful thought struck Hermione. She loved it when Draco got hot and flustered. It only made her idea all the more fun.  
>Hermione grabbed one of the strawberries and dipped it into the cream slowly then she raised it to her mouth when Draco met her eyes. She opened her mouth and licked off the cream. She then bit into the red fruit and the juices travelled down her chin. She used her finger to wipe it and then she seductively sucked on it. She then dunked the same finger into the cream and from base to tip, she slowly licked it off. Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh at Draco's reaction as he watched her. After another two teasing moments, Draco stopped her.<br>"That's enough, I can't take it anymore." Draco says getting up from the table and grabbing Hermione, apparating into their bedroom.  
>"You are so lazy." Hermione tuts.<br>"Well, I can't take my time." He looked down at himself then looked at Hermione. "Now this is the real fun." He says and takes out his wand and vanishes her clothes.  
>"Draco." Hermione gasps.<p>

"I have a question, Mrs. Malfoy" said Draco and Hermione knew what he was about to ask. Every year since they started dating, he would ask her the same thing and every year her answer had remained the same.

"And what would that be, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, feigning innocence as he laid her onto the bed,

With a small whisper, he said,

"Will you be my valentine?"

**This is chapter 1 of my 5 part one-shots. I decided that I would do them on celebrations that happen throughout that year. I hope you like it because I have some good stuff coming up in these chapters.**  
><strong>Please review. Thanks muchly :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday Draco

**Draco's Birthday – 5****th**** June**

I am officially 25. I am so old. It's terrible. I have been up with my wife for 4 hours now and she hasn't even said Happy Birthday. It's as if she has forgotten. I know she is old but seriously you can't forget someone's birthday. That is only acceptable if you have dementia. Wait. Would she have dementia? I get off the sofa and I go into the kitchen where my wife is.

"Do you have dementia?" I ask and Hermione looks at me like I have gone mad.

"No." She answers.

"Ok." I turn to leave when I thought that if Hermione did have Dementia she wouldn't know or remember that she has it. "How do you know?" I ask turning back round.

"Cuz I wouldn't remember anyone's birthday or where I put things when I am pretty sure I know those things." She answers rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure about that." I ask suspiciously.

"Yes." She sighs in annoyance.

"When is my birthday?" I ask.

"Today." She says with no hesitation.

"Well how come you haven't said Happy Birthday yet?" I whinge. Wait I don't whinge I complain.

"Because you weren't born until 5pm tonight, so technically it isn't your birthday." She smartly replies.

"Are you kidding me right now! It is still my birthday day. I was born on the 5th of June and it IS the 5th of June." I almost yell.

"But technically it aint your birthday so I am going to make you wait till tonight for you birthday present." She winks at me and opens her dressing gown slightly revealing some very sexy lingerie. I groan. She teased me on Valentines and now she teases me again. I hate celebrations. I smirk. Wait until her birthday she wasn't born until 6pm. She will have to suffer an extra hour of teasing from me. I might even make it longer. Also she has to suffer coming to my parent's house for my birthday later. I bet she didn't remember that.

"Hermione don't forget to wear something sensible." I tell her and she stops making coffee and looks at me.

"Why." She drags out slowly.

"Because you have to accompany, as my wife, to my parents house." I smirk. I see her shocked eyes which tell me that she forgot this part.

"Damn." She whispers but I still hear her. "But we only saw them at Christmas." She groans.

"Yep. We see them on Christmas and on my Birthday." I smirk triumphantly. "So get ready we are leaving in..." I look at my watch, which she brought me for my last birthday. "... 20 minutes."

"20 minutes?!" Hermione shrieks. "Why didn't you tell me sooner." She asks.

"I thought you would have remembered." I shrug.

"You are insufferable." She tells me.

"No you are the insufferable, being all technical." I reply to which she gives me the finger. "That's not very nice." I smirk.

"Your mother is going to judge me by what I wear and I have nothing good to wear because someone didn't remind me." She glares at me.

"I see that you might have a little dementia." I laugh and Hermione grabs a pillow from the sofa she walked past and threw it at me, and it missed. "Now you're losing your throwing abilities." I say tutting.

"Fuck you." Hermione shouts from the stairs while I laugh.

**21 minutes later**

"That was the quickest I have ever gotten ready." Hermione says whilst grabbing her bag.

"No quick enough, we should've have been at mothers a minute ago." I tut.

"Just because it is your birthday doesn't mean that you can be a dick." She rolls her eyes. "Let's go then." She hurry's me.

"Women." I say as I grab Hermione's arm and apparate.

"Mother? Father? We are here." I shout from the door.

"In here dear." My Mother says.

"That helps." I mutter. I walk towards the lounge room to my left and find both of my parents sitting on separate chairs. Hermione's grip on me tightened I assume because she is worried. I was going to come down to my parents on my own but Hermione was annoying me so I decided that she will come with me.

"Hello mother." I say as I let go of Hermione's hand and hug mother who had stood up as soon as we entered the room. Mother then turns to Hermione and hugs her.

"Hello father." I nod with a small smile.

"Happy Birthday son." He answers without acknowledging Hermione.

The reason why my father is annoyed with Hermione is because a couple of years ago we were staying over for Christmas because the year before we stayed at Hermione's parents house. I played a prank on Hermione that made her hair turn blue and it annoyed her. In the middle of the night I had gotten up and gone to the kitchens and I assume that Hermione went out a few minutes later and saw my father's figure and cast the spell on him, thinking it was me. In the morning Hermione discovered that my hair was normal and she asked me stupid questions about how I changed it back. I remember telling her that she might have hit father because we both simultaneously get up in the middle of the night to do something and I remember laughing at her scared face. She had only just gotten Lucius to like her. When we went to breakfast that morning Hermione saw that Lucius had in fact got the pink hair and no one told him. Me and mother just sat laughing at both my father and Hermione. Eventually Hermione told him about his hair and he went mad because that spell wouldn't ware off for another couple of days and he had a major meeting the next day. He couldn't even cover it up with a spell. So from then on Lucius has been quite rude to Hermione.

Mother walks over to the table and picks up a gift wrapped box and passes it to me.

"Open it dear." She says giddily.

I tear into the gift and I open the box to find 2 Quidditch world cup tickets and a set of keys.

"Thank you, but what are the keys for?" I question.

"Well, son, we thought that because we are getting older we have decided that if you want you can have this house and the Malfoy business." Father tells me.

I am gobsmacked. I never thought that I would get the family business now maybe when I was 30 but not now, I never thought that Father would hand to company over this soon.

"Thank you. It is a great honour." I say.

"I know that you are very capable of running the business." Father tells me.

"If I get this place, where are you going to be staying?" I ask.

"Well dear, you know that we have a place in Italy." I nod. "Well we decided that we could live there like a really long holiday." Mother tells me.

"Hermione, would you like to live here?" I ask her knowing that she might be a bit uncomfortable if she were to live here.

"Sure. It would be wonderful to live here." She smiles. This shocks me but I don't show it.

"Good. I am glad." Mother speaks. "Oh and Hermione dear do you want to go clothes shopping one day in Italy because..." She looks Hermione up and down. "... well, it's nice to get new things," she smiles at Hermione.

"Sure." Hermione gives a tight smile and I give a small snort of laughter to which I receive a jab in my side.

"So when will you be leaving then?" I ask ignoring Hermione's painful jab.

"Tomorrow." M parent say simultaneously.

"Why am I only hearing this now?" I say shocked.

"Because we thought you would want to get started as soon as possible so we have decided to move out later today." Mother tells me.

"It's like you want to get away from me." I joke.

"No, we just want to get away but it's not because of you, we promise." She tells me.

"Hermione when do you want to move in here?"I ask her.

"Whenever you want to." She smiles at me.

"Well, we will move in sometime this week. Gives you time to take what you want from this place." I say looking around the room. I then raise my arm to read the time on my watch. It tells me that it is 4 o'clock.

"Well, I guess that we should get going. Give you time to get your stuff ready and stuff considering that you are leaving tomorrow." I suggest.

"Ok, well we will see you whenever then. Maybe you can come over to Italy next week to check in or something." My mother asks hopefully.

"Sure." I say with a smile then I hug my mother and then nod at my father.

"Goodbye." Me and my Wife say at the same time just before we apparate home.

"Well that was fun." I say.

"I can't believe your mother is going to take me shopping because she didn't like what I was wearing." Hermione huffs.

"I can see what she is talking about." I smirk and she punches my arm.

"I can't believe that I got a business and a house for my birthday." I say still shocked.

"Well you are a spoilt brat." Hermione answers with a smile.

"Rude." I say knowing that she is partly right.

"Well, I am going to get changed into something different." Hermione smirks and I give her a confused look and she winks at me. Strange.

I go into the living room and sit on my favourite chair and use my wand to give me a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey. I place my wand back into my pocket and pour the fire whiskey into my glass and down it. It burns. I place the glass onto the table and turn on the TV. Yes I said TV. When Hermione first moved into my place she brought this TV with her and placed it on the wall above the fire. She brought it because her favourite shows were on. It took me forever to get used to but I finally know how to use it. The only downside of this is that Hermione likes to watch soaps and I hate them. I remember when we agreed that she can make me watch her favourite shows if I can make her watch mine and I love the Big Bang Theory and the Walking Dead. I love it because they do everything without magic and it amazes me. The Walking Dead amazes me because if I were in that situation I could survive without killing any of those walkers because I have magic unlike them and the way they try and survive amazes me. Right now I turn the TV on and turn on Season 5 Episode 1 of The Walking Dead because I missed it yesterday.

**43 minutes later**

"That was totally awesome. The reunion between Carol and Daryl was amazing. Why can't wizards have shows. Hey Hermione?" I call but when I turn around I realise that Hermione isn't there. I frown. Where is she? I look at my watch and realise that it is 4.43pm. This means that she has been getting changed for 43 minutes, unless she came down and I was too engrossed in the programme to notice. I turn off the TV and get up and head upstairs to our bedroom. When I reach our bedroom I notice that the door is slightly ajar and light is coming through which tells me that Hermione is in there.

"Hermione?" I call as I open the door. As soon as the door is open the lights turn off. I walk into the room and the door behind me shuts. I try and look for Hermione and I can't. Suddenly, a force drags me to the bed and fall onto it hurting my face. I get upright and sit on the bed. The next thing I know is that I am sat here naked. I try and cover myself because I don't know if Hermione did that or not. The bathroom door opposite me fully opens and my wife is there in the sexy set of lingerie that she was in this morning. Now that I know it is her I don't try to hide myself. I lean on my hands to get up when she tells me not to. I stop and just stare at her.

"Wow you look amazing." I say.

"Thank you." She blushes slightly which makes me grin. "It is 4.45 so I have 15 minute before it's you birthday." She smirks. "15 minutes of teasing." She huskily whispers and I groan.

She slowly walks up to me and she goes round the side of the bed and she leans into me, her lips were close to mine and instead of kissing me she backs away and I see that she has her wand in her hand. I look at her puzzled and she just smiles at me and she just winks and turns around and sways back to the middle of the room. She raises her wand and conjures a chair and she beckons me over and I get up, not caring that I am naked and I see her blush as she looks at me which makes me smirk, it's as if she is shy like the first time all over again.

I get to the chair and sit down with my back to Hermione. Hermione walks around to the front of me and gives me a lap dance. This goes on for a couple of minutes before I finally decide that enough is enough and I pick her up and she squeals and I chuck her on the bed and I get on the bed also and hover over her and I take her there and then.

That was amazing. Probably the best sex of my life so far. Now Hermione rests her head on my chest and we just lie there in comfortable silence. Then a beeping sound goes off and I turn my head and reach over Hermione to turn off the beeping on my watch. I see that it is technically my birthday now. I smile. I move my arm back to where it was before and I feel Hermione's head lift up and I look down to see her smiling up at me and she leans up and kisses me.

"Draco?" Hermione says against my lips.

"Yeah?" I murmur against her lips.

"Happy Birthday." She tells me.

**This is the second part to my 5-part fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope that you will stick along to find out what is going to happen on the next one. I am sorry that I took so long to update, I have been very busy with my A-Levels, had to do loads of essays it's unreal but don't worry I did find time to write just not as regularly as before.**

**P..S. I am going to tell you guys what it's based on because I am such a nice person. *Singsong* It's their anniversary. :3 **


	3. Chapter 3 - Happy Anniversary

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Their Anniversary Hermione's P.O.V

I cannot believe that we have been married for 5 years. It has gone by so fast. It has gone that fast that I only remembered that it was our anniversary about a week ago when I was looking through our weddings pictures and the date was on the front cover. I have been deciding what to get him because I think 5 years is pretty important so, I thought that I would have to get something extra special. Usually I am very good when it comes to gifts but this time I cannot think of anything. I would have gone out browsing but I have been quite ill all week. Today I fell slightly better, however, still feeling a bit sick. I think it's the flu that has been going around at work recently. I can't just give him sex because he gets that all the time and that's nothing extra special. I have decided that I am going to call Ginny to see if she will come round mine to help me think of something because Draco isn't here, he had a very important meeting that he could skip so he left at 8 and won't be back until 12 and its 11 now so I have an hour to get something. I know it's really bad for forgetting and doing it last minute but I would have looked last week but I have been throwing up a lot so I couldn't actually take a trip out of the house.

I walk from the living room to the kitchen where I left my mobile. I find my phone and call Ginny.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hermione?" Ginny answers.

"Yea, it's me." I tell her.

"What are you doing calling me on your anniversary? Shouldn't you still be in bed if you know what I mean?" She asks and I laugh.

"Draco had a very important meeting and while he is at that I was wondering if you could help me with something." I begin.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Well, I have been ill, as you know, and I still haven't got him anything so I was hoping you could come over and help me browse through books and think of good ideas of what to do for him." I ask.

"How have you not got anything? This is so not like you Hermione. You always have something planned months before the actual thing!" Ginny gasps down the phone.

"I know but I have been busy and when I had time I was ill and today is the last chance." I say. "Please?" I beg.

"Sure, I will be over in a few minute just need to change." She answers. We say goodbye and I hang up.

Hopefully I can find something I can get him before he comes back in just under an hour. I am such an idiot for not remembering, I see him every day and I just couldn't remember and now I have left it too late . . .

I walk back into the living room and as soon as I sit down Ginny has flooed in which made me jump.

"Geez Gin, you made me jump." I say and she just laughs.

"What ideas have you got?" She asks me as she takes a seat near me.

"I was thinking about getting a watch that was engraved underneath but then I thought I already brought him a watch last year so I can't do that." I sigh.

"I am sure we can think of something." She replies reassuringly.

Half an hour later

"I can't believe that we haven't-" I begin before running to the sink to throw up. In seconds Ginny is by my side rubbing my back.

"I never thought flu's lasted longer than a week." She says.

"Me neither." I say. "I have never been this sick in my entire life." I say and suddenly Ginny's hand stops moving.

"What is it?" I ask worried.

"I will be a minute." Then she apparates out of the house. I am freaking out, I don't know what I am going to do, Ginny has just left me and I have just under 30minutes before Draco comes back. I might just have to go with the idea of leading Draco upstairs and being very sexy similar to what I did for his birthday. I think he will appreciate that. No, I know he will appreciate that. I wipe my mouth with kitchen towel and put it in the bin and go back into the living room and look at the pad of paper with the ideas written on them, I look over the list again as I sit down and decide again not to do any of them. I turn the page over and start to write little clues that I could use to make him walk around the house to find me. I begin to put pen to paper when Ginny suddenly pops back into the house and she made me jump again and I draw a line on the paper.

"Would you stop doing that." I say.

"Sorry, I need you to come to the bathroom with me." She says beginning to walk away.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just come on." She says.

"Please tell me what's going on." I say when we reach the first bathroom.

Ginny doesn't answer me instead she pulls a pregnancy test out of the bag and my face drains of blood. How come I never thought that I could possibly be pregnant? Me and Draco are trying but it never came across my mind that it could happen so soon.

"I have no idea why that hasn't popped into my mind." I say reaching out to grab the pregnancy test. "Why are you giving me a muggle pregnancy test?" I ask.

"I always have them because if I ever get pregnant again, I use the magic spell as well as these." She replies.

"Alright then I will do both." I open the package and take out the test. "This one is first." I say then I look up, "Can you wait outside so I can pee on it in peace please?" I smile.

"Sure," She replies before exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

I stare at the pregnancy test for what seems life forever. Then I decide it's now or never and take the test.

"You can come back in now." I call out.

The door opens slowly revealing Ginny's head, "And? Are you?" She asks.

"No, I have to wait a few minutes." I answer.

Ginny fully walks in and closes the door behind her and sits on the side of the bath watching me.

"Do you want to be pregnant?" She asks me.

"Me and Draco have been trying for a little while and I never thought that it could occur so fast to be honest." I say.

"Why have you never told me?" She looks hurt.

"We didn't want to tell anyone until I actually became pregnant. At least you will find out before Draco." I say smiling and Ginny smiles back.

"Right now is the time to find out if I am pregnant or not." I say with a slightly worried expression. I grab it and turn it over.

Pregnant.

"I am pregnant Ginny!" I shout out.

"Oh my God, that's amazing! I am so happy for you!" She squeals as she hugs me.

I can't wait to tell Draco the news. Wait. This could be his Anniversary present. I need to find a box.

"Ginny, this is going to be the present." I say with a big grin, "I need to find a pretty box." I say.

"Hermione just Accio a small box, I am sure you have one here somewhere." She says looking around.

"Accio small box." I say. For a moment I don't hear any sound then I hear a door being banged open and then the bathroom door where a small box lands in my hand. Perfect. I wave my hand and the box turns to a glittery green, his favourite colour. I open the box and place the test inside it. I wave my wand again and a black bow appears on the small box.

"Do you think he will like it?" I ask Her.

"He will love it, I promise." She smiles widely. "You have about 5 minutes until he comes home, I suggest you get you best underwear on and go to your bedroom and you can decide from then." She winks and apparates out.

I walk into the bedroom and run straight to the other side of the room where my own set of drawers are. I quickly shuffle through my drawers and I find a pair that I have been meaning to wear. I bought them the day before I got ill and Draco hasn't seen them yet so I believe that he would appreciate them. I grab them and run quickly to the bathroom. I have no idea why I ran to the bathroom because I am the only one home but oh well. I quickly change into my underwear and put on a dressing gown. I turn the light off and grab my wand and run into the bedroom. I use my wand to dim the lights and I put my wand down and pick up the present that I have for him and place it in the middle of the bed. I have a couple of minutes before he comes home and I run downstairs with my wand and conjure up rose petals to which I scatter on the floor like a path up the stairs. As I get to the top of the stairs I hear the floo come on.

"I'm home," I hear Draco shout from downstairs. I quickly scatter the rest of the petals to the bedroom where I scatter the rest on the bed. I put my wand on the bed side table and lie seductively on the bed with my dressing gown revealing a little.

Draco's P.O.V

When I received no answer I start to walk to the stairs. Maybe she didn't hear me. Once I reached the stairs I see a rose petal path. I stare quizzically at the petals and I place my bag down along with my coat at the bottom of the stairs. I slowly make my way up the stairs and follow the rose petals to the bedroom. When I entered the bedroom the room was dim, I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and I see Hermione in the middle of the bed with her dressing gown on slightly open and I can see a purple and black bra that I have never seen before.

"Happy Anniversary.! She tells me.

"Happy Anniversary." I repeat. I then turn the lamp on and take out the jewellery box I had in my pocket. When she sees the box she sits up on the bed. I sit down next to her and I give her the box and she opens it and gasps.

"This is beautiful." She gasps then she looks at me, "Can you put it on me?" She asks and I take the white gold locket with our initials out of the box and put it around Hermione's neck.

"Now we just need photos to put in it." I say and Hermione perks up as if she remembered something.

"I got you a little present too, it's a little unexpected but I hope you will love it as much as I do." She says and I frown as I try and figure out what it is.

She passes me a long box with a bow on it and I gently take off the bow and open the lid and I look in and choke, a pregnancy test.

"You're- You're pregnant?" I whisper.

"Yes, aren't you happy." She asks worriedly.

"No." She looks sad. "I am ecstatic. I can't believe you're pregnant this is amazing!" I say with glee.

"I am so excited" Hermione says, "Now we can celebrate"

She opens up her dressing gown to reveal what she's wearing and she looks gorgeous.

"Wow," I pause, thinking, "Is it going to hurt the baby?"

"No, promise."

"Happy Anniversary." We say in unison.

**I am sorry that it took so long to upload this. I started off really well and I didn't know what to write towards the end that is why it's not very long or very good. I am happy with the idea of this chapter and I might edit again in the near future but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for an update. **

**Thank you for the support :3 **


End file.
